1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to finials for lamps or the like, and is more particularly concerned with a finial having a mounting means for receiving an ornament, and a method for securing an ornament to a finial base.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Finials for lamps or the like typically include a finial base having a mounting flange on the top of the base. An ornament, or decorative element, is secured to the mounting flange by means of a screw or the like passing from a bore in the base into the ornament. Such an arrangement is reasonably satisfactory for the most common forms of ornaments fixed to finials. In the event one wishes to secure a glass ornament to a finial base, however, the usual technique is not practicable. Rather, one must fix some form of attachment means to the glass ornament, the attachment means being fixed also to the finial base. The prior art technique for attaching glass ornaments to finial bases includes the use of jewelers baskets or fingers. The fingers, for example, are fixed to the finial base by a screw, the individual fingers are shaped to conform to the glass ornament, then an adhesive is applied to the fingers, and the ornament is carefully held while the adhesive sets. It will be understood that this prior art technique is very tedious and time consuming. The fingers, or the basket, must be shaped to conform to the specific ornament, and the adhesive must be applied to the individual fingers; then, the ornament must be held carefully aligned while the adhesive sets.